


Looking for a fic

by BloatedUp



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloatedUp/pseuds/BloatedUp
Summary: Looking for a fic
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 4





	Looking for a fic

Hi everyone! Hope you're coping well with everything that's been going on especially people in the US. 

I'm looking for a fic in which christen has anxiety maybe depression and she is dealing with alcohol abuse. She also blames tobin for not playing the entire nwsl season except the last two and yet becoming a champion. Something along those lines.. help me find it. Thanks


End file.
